Secuestrada
by Kaoru Himura star
Summary: Una vida monotona, cansa a kaoru y deside ir a norteamerica, pero algo interviene...un secuestro, lo cual definira el resto de su vida. Una historia lujuriosa junto a mis dos personajes favoritos ken y kao. bastante lemon, ACTUALICE CAPITULO 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: " SECUESTRADA " Ken x kao Titulo 1º cap: ' prologo' serie : rurouni kenshin

En la era mediaval se encontraba una jovencita , la cual no debia tener más de 17 años , de profundos ojos marinos , cabellera larga y azabache , de una tes blanca , la muchacha llevaba el nombre de kaoru kamiya .kaoru se encontraba en la orilla de la playa , paseaba ida en sus pensamientos .

- "vaya que vida mas vacia la mia, no vivo aventuras , ademas mi padre que no me deja ser como yo lo deseo "-suspiro ante sus lamentables pensamientos -"me encantaria enamorarme, quizas de un plebello , asi seria un amor imposible o tal vez seria mejor que practicara algunos de esos extraños deportes occidentales que estan descubriendo en norteamerica "-kaoru rio de las cosas que pensaba , al darse cuenta de lo loco de sus ideas .

La tarde se le escapo entre pensamientos , y asi haciendo aparicion a la misteriosa noche . llego a su hogar y se encontro con su enojado padre .

-porque osas llegar tan tarde ?-pregunto el hombre alto y delgado, de nombre kamiya hajime y padre de kaoru.

-padre yo ... necesito un cambio -dijo suavemente ya que conocia el duro caracter de su padre.

-a que te refieres con un cambio?-pregunto cortante.

-a que yo quiero vivir una aventura, algo emocionante... yo me quiero ir a america- dijo finalmente ojiazul.

-no- contesto este de forma brusca, para luego dar sus razones- ya tienes 17 años ,pronto deberas casarte , no puedes viajar -y se retiro a dormir , subiendo las extensas escaleras y dejando a kaoru arrodillada y llorando .

Sin querer se habia quedado dormida en el sofa y la noche ya estaba bastante pronunciada,sin embargo kaoru sintio que la tomaban obtigandola a abrir los ojos y lo q encontró no le gustó nada.

-porque tengo que ayudarte en esto hiko?- pregunto uno de los hombres.

-1º no me digas hiko que soy tu padre y 2º es por tu hermano, debes ayudarme Aoshi- pero al darse cuenta que kaoru estaba abriendo los ojos se apresuraron a dormirla otra vez.

Kaoru cerró los ojos viendo por ultima vez a los 2 sujetos.

CONTINUARA---------------------------------------------------------

una obra inspirada en el fogoso amor de kenshin y kaoru, espero sus comentarios. 


	2. Mi dueño, te has convertido en mi pecado

Bueno antes de todo quiero agradecer los review q me animan a continuar. De verdad los valoro mucho, arigato.

Emina-dono: Hola gracias por tu review y si, habra bastante shonen y lemon de eso no debes preocuparte jejeje.  
gabyhyatt: pues si, Aoshi y hiko secuestraron a kaoru jiijijij, pero no te adelantes en este capitulo habra muchas cosas jijijij Ane himura: konishiwaa, gracias por tu apoyo y bueno lo prometido es deuda asi q aqui esta este capi un poquito más largo jejeje, bueno leí todos tus fics y sabes me dejaste muy intrigada con cada uno de ellos, sobre todo con el último, donde dice q kenshin tiene una hija q horror, pero bueno espero le continues pronto eh.

titulo: "SECUESTRADA" ken x kao titulo 2º cap: "Esclava, placer sexual"  
serie: Rurouni kenshin

Kaoru fue secuestrada por 2 extraños sujetos, cuando lo último q vio kaoru ue sus rostros.  
-"donde estoy, q es este lugar, estoy en una cama?- pensaba asustada, despertando.

De pronto vio que habrían la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba.  
-quien está ahí?- preguntó asustada al ser que abrió la puerta.

-tranquila niña, solo te vengo a preparar para el señor- decía una anciana, la cual traía utensilios de aseo.

La anciana levanto a kaoru de la cama y la empezo a devestir, con un lavatorio q tenía con agua tibia, hundió en ella un paño , le pasó javon y comenzó a limpiar el cuerpo de kaoru. Pero cuando kaoru sintió el paño en su entrepierna, una sensación le cubrió el vientre. La señora terminó con su labor y mandó a llamar a las otras sirvientas para q vistieran y peinaran a kaoru. Le colocaron una falda, de estilo gitana, pero transparente , lo cual dejaba ver sus esbeltas piernas. También le colocaron unas sandalias muy comodas y de color azul. Para la parte superior usaba tan solo una polera delgada y corta, q dejaba ver su estomago.

-ven niña, es hora- y se retiro con kaoru.

EN LA CASA----------------------------------------------

La fiesta había transcurrido normalmente y muy entretenida, había buen sake y exelente comida, ya era la hora de la entrega de regalos.

-kenshin este es mi regalo de cumpleaños, por tus 25 años- le felicito Hiko a su hijo- sra. Rioko puede entrar- le aviso a la esclava anciana que traía a kaoru.

-aquí está señor- dijo mostrando a kaoru, quien miraba todo asustada.

-muy bien, muchas gracias padre, pero yo ahora me retiro, sra. Rioko por favor lleve a kaoru a mi habitación en un momento más- y se retiro de la sala, para dirigirse a su cuarto.  
Rioko se llevo a kaoru al rato despúes a la habitación de kenshin, ahí la acomodó sentandola al lado de una chimenea y más atrás estaba la cama del 'señor', q ahora de encontraba en el baño poniendose una bata, ya q su pijama se lo traerian cuando el lo ordenara y por el momento necesitaba estar desnudo.

-Rioko saquele la ropa, tiendala en la cama , abrale las piernas y retirese por favor- le ordenó a la anciana, para q acostara a kaoru.

La pelinegra estaba asustada, no sabía q era lo q pretendía hacer con ella y le costaba obedecer todo lo q la anciana le decía, le temblaban las piernas y al mismo tiempo tenía mucha rabía. La anciana terminó y se retiro, kenshin sacó una cuchilla muy elegante, y se acerco a kaoru poniendose entre sus dos piernas quedando frente del sexo de esta. Kaoru al ver el cuchillo quizó cerrar las piernas, pero kenshin estaba sentado entre las dos. Cerró los ojos a causa del miedo y cuando estaba preparada para morir, notó como algo rozaba su intimidad, haciendole sentir la misma sensación q experimento cuando la sra. la estaba limpiando. kenshin movía el mango del cuchillo en el sexo de kaoru, rozando el clitoris de esta y haciendola expulsar el aire con dificultad.

-alejate de mi!- grito, levantandose de golpe deispuesta a pegarle una bofeteada a kenshin, pero cuando se dio cuenta kenshin estaba encima de ella con la afilada cuchilla muy cerca de su cuello.

-si no quieres q te mate, comportate! y lo q yo te diga o haga deberas aceptarlo- y se volvió a colocar en la posición q estaba antes, pero esta vez sin la cuchilla- vaya, se nota q antes de llegar aqui vivias en una familia rica y de prestigio- dijo pasandole un dedo por el sexo mojado de kaoru y notando claramente la humedad en el. Otra vez la sensación kaoru sentía su garganta apretarse y querer obligarla a botar todo el aire y emitir un gemido, por eso puso dos dedos en sus labios para sellarlos- normalmente las chicas de tu edad no suelen preocuparse en razurar esta zona tan intima- dijo kenshin señalando la vagina de kaoru.

-basta por favor, señor- suplicó kaoru.

-Veo que estas empezando a comportarte, como debes- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad-pero aun falta algo- y se quito la bata, dejando a la vista de kaoru, su miembro, ahora erecto. El sonrojo total se adueño de kaoru al ver el sexo de kenshin- porq te sonrojas eh?- pregunto acercandose más a kaoru.

-ud. señor... q quiere hacer conmigo?- preguntó asustada por la respuesta.

-que no lo sabes? pues te ahre mi exclava- y sinavisarle a kaoru, la penetro.

-ahhh- grito, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, por el dolor ocacionado.

-muestrame tus ojos, no escondas el rostro- ordenó mientras empesaba a moverse.

-q es ...eso?- decía entrecortadamente, por las fuertes embestidas de kenshin, kaoru sentía su sexo caliente al igual q el miembro de kenshin.

-shh...aprende ...a...disfrutar-, decía, embestiendo a kaoru con más fuerza.

kaoru sentía el cuerpo sudado de kenshin, amoldarse al de ella y notaba q la sensación q sentía ya no era dolor, sino q placer, sin embargo hacía todo lo posible por no gemir ya q no quería q él se diera cuenta lo q provocaba en ella.  
kenshin sentía como el interior caliente de kaoru se estaba volviendo a humedeser y eso le deostraba lo exitada q estaba. Por esa razon kenshin se empujaba cada vez más fuerte y rapido.  
kaoru sintió q el final se acercaba y q kenshin ahora se embestía contra ella de forma casi salvaje. Los últimos empujes y uno, el más fuerte, kenshin se derramo en kaoru y esta solo pudo gemir y tomar las sabanas con fuerza, tratando de sostenerse de algo, para luego relajarse.

-retirate- dijo, mientras se levantaba, colocandose su bata y dirigiendose al baño. Kaoru se paró apresurada en salir de ahí y cuando salió de la habitación se encontró con Rioko.

-niña estas bien?- pregunto la anciana, envolviendola en una bata.

-si solo algo cansada- dijo, sin prestar mucha atención.

-ven tomate un baño, te relajaras- kaoru no respondió, simplemente asintio con la cabeza.

-ya niña, en un momento más te vendré a ver- dijo la anciana poniendo en la tina agua caliente.

-gracias- dijo metiendose en el agua, viendo comola anciana se retiraba.

kaoru empezó a recordar cada parte, de lo sucedido. El momento en que kenshin la penetró, bajó una mano a su entrepierna, tanteando donde kenshin había entrado.  
-él ahora es mi dueño- dijo con una sonrisa algo seductora.

CONTINUARA. 


	3. PRIMER BESO, INTENTO DE HUIDA

Titulo: "SECUESTRADA" kenxkao titulo 3º cap: "La preferida"  
serie: Rurouni keshin Acotación: Kenshin no me pertenece (que más desearía), pertenece al maestro Watsuki y por lo tanto todo lo que suceda en esta historia es totalmente mi responsabilidad.  
reviws: mollykfever: holisss, gracias por tu comentario, y sabes? no me había dado cuenta que no ponía el tiempo en que se realizaba la historia, prometo tenerle más encuenta ahora, bueno me despido gracias. Ane himura: konishiwa! amiga, jeje lamento haberme demorado en colocar la actualización, es qe como entre al colegio no se me había dado mucho el tiempo, pero ahora tratare de estar mas al pendiente. jejeje chauu.  
gabyhyatt: jeje, gracias por tu comentario y sip kaoru era el regalo y que regalito no, bueno nos vemos al final del capi.

Recuento cap. anterior

kaoru empezó a recordar cada parte, de lo sucedido. El momento en que kenshin la penetró, bajó una mano a su entrepierna, tanteando donde kenshin había entrado.  
-él ahora es mi dueño- dijo con una sonrisa algo seductora.

nuevo capi·

La noche ya estaba bastante pronunciada y kaoru se encontraba en la haitación que le habian asignado, se sentía fuera de lugar y extraña, además que no la dejaban salir del recinto y eso la inquietaba aun más. La comida la servian en el gran comedor y la obligaban a sentarse en la mesa junto a kenshin y a su padre, y además con lo sucedido anteriormente se sentia muy intimidada por él. Estaba desvelada entonces había salido al balcon para apreciar la noche oscura y sensual que en esa ocación era acompañada por la presencia de la luna llena, la cual parecia brillar en todo su esplendor.

-tengo que salir de aquí, allar la manera de escapar- susurraba, abrasandose a si misma por las frias brisas que la envolvian y al correr un poco la vista pudo ver que la gran muralla que envolvia la mansion estaba atrofiada en una parte, lo cual dejaba libre un hueco por el cual era muy posible que kaoru pudiera pasar, entonces sus ojo se iluminaron, no perdería más tiempo, entonces se vistio lo más rapido que pudo y ató todas las sabanas posibles para crear una cuerda y poder bajar, ya abajo respiro aliviada- wao, parece que podré escapar sin problemas- susurraba alegre, sin embargo antes que pudiera reaccionar, unos brasos masculinos habían tomado fuertemente su cintura y al voltearse su cara palidesio- se...ñor- fue lo unico que pudo pronunciar antes de ser arrojada por este, contra un arbol.

- te adverti que no debias de desobedecer o sino te hiria muy mal, pero tu niñita has desobedecido, ahora asume las concecuencias- y sin darle tiempo siquiera a excusarse levanto su vestido y le introdujo dos dedos en el interior de esta.

- mmmm- gimió fuertemente, al sentirse imbadida, al sentir claramente la humedad hacer aparición- ahhhf-

Kenshin retiro levemente su mano para dirigirla al clitoris de kaoru y comenzar a mover la mano freneticamente, luego cuando sintió que kaoru estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo iba a retirar la mano de kaoru, pero esta lo detubo.

-no por favor- le susurro esta, con los labios rojos, sus ojos entrecerrados y un tinte rojizo cubriendo las palidas mejillas.

- no se te olvide que el que manda soy yo- susurro en el oido de kaoru, retirando la mano, levantado a kaoru y penetrandola. Los movimientos de kenshin, eran freneticamente rapidos, no dejaba espacio a las contenplaciones, mientras notaba que kaoru gemía, se acercaba tentatibamente a los labios de esta, sin embargo sin darse cuenta el extasi lo invadio al igual que a kaoru, callendo los dos al suelo, kaoru encima de kenshin.

Kaoru se iba a levantar, para dirigirse a su habitación, pero sintió las fuertes manos de kenshin rodearle la cintura y hacercarle el rostro, kenshin tenía los labios de kaoru muy cerca, pero sin darse cuenta kaoru se había levantado bruscamente retirando instantaneamente el miembro de kenshin de su interior, produciendole a este una desagradable sensacion de la cual se quejo con un gemido.

-porque hiciste eso?- se quejo molesto.

-yo...- y sin más salio corriendo en direccion a su cuarto, kenshin tan solo la dejo.

A la mañana siguiente

kaoru no se había levantado a tomar desayuno, se sentía muy avergonzada por lo ocurrido la noche anterior con kenshin, y además no había dormido nada.

- a ti que te acurre que no has bajado a comer- le reprochaba keshin entrando en la habitación.

-yo...no aguanto más, me siento intimidada! ud. quien se cree, además...además- no se atrevia a decirle que el provocaba sensaciones raras y esquisitas en ella, y sin darse cuenta kenshin estaba muy apegado a ella con sus a rostros escasos sentimetros.

-además que?- sin dejar que respondiera la beso, primero fue un leve contacto con los labios, pero luego kaoru solto un gemido y kenshin aprovecho de introducirse en ella e invadirla con su lengua, buscando la suya.

- yo...- kaoru se sentia rara, nunc ale habian dado un beso, y ese le había encantado, pero sin darse cuenta kenshin ya no estaba.

Ya en la tarde

kaoru había estado recorriendo la mansion y sin darse cuenta empezó a escuchar ruidos extraños, entonces fue a investigar.

- ohhhh...sigue...eres fantastico ken...sigue ahhhhhhhhh- se escuchaba la voy y en el momento en que aquella voz dijo ken, kaoru se puso palida y abrió levemente el shoji de la habitación de la que venian los ruidos y lo que encontro no le gusto para nada.

-callate tomoe, no debes hacer tanto ruido- decía kenshin, moviedose encima de la morena, mientras tenian sexo, perose detubieron al escuchar el gemido de sorpresa de kaoru.

-yo...eh...me tengo que ir permiso- y estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo, cuando sintió como tomoe le tomaba la mano.

-no tienes porque irte, cierto ken?- pregunto con una sonrisa seductora.

-claro- y se levanto tambien, introduciendo a kaoru a la habitación y desnudandola, una vez ya lista la coloco en el futon en posición de perrito y la penetro, y al lado con tomoe acariciandole el clitoris.

-ahh- gemia kaoru, los movimientos de kenshin era descontrolados entonces, sentia la friccion de estos, la velocidad aumento cuando sintieron cerca el orgasmos, kaoru lo alcanzo primero presionando el miembro de kenshin en su interior y trayandole el orgasmo tambien, en ese instante kenshin la beso, y al separarse kaoru noto como rapidamente planto un beso en ella a lo cual abrió los ojos asustada y sorprendida, empujando a tomoe - QUE HACES!

Continuara

Jejeje que les parecio? soy una pervertida lo sé pero no me arrepiento jajajaja bueno dejen hartos reviw si?  
chauuuu 


	4. Una trampa y un castigo

**Bueno aqui de nuevo estoy con el capi, sé que me demore hartoooo, pero bueno quiero agradecer a las que leen mi humilde fic (aunque un poquitito pervertido jajaja ¬¬) (DaniChan-KRK, Ane himura, gabyhyatt, Monika-dono, Mollykfever ) ya que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y ahora voy a tener mucho más tiempo que antes, ya que estoy inyesada y no me puedo mover asi que me dedicare de lleno a terminar todos los fics que tengo pero bueno la historia tiene que continuar hehehe.**_  
_

**   
**

_**Recuento capitulo anterior**_

_**-**__ahh- gemia kaoru, los movimientos de kenshin era descontrolados entonces, sentia la friccion de estos, la velocidad aumento cuando sintieron cerca el orgasmos, kaoru lo alcanzo primero presionando el miembro de kenshin en su interior y trayandole el orgasmo tambien, en ese instante kenshin la beso, y al separarse kaoru noto como rapidamente planto un beso en ella a lo cual abrio los ojos asustada y sorprendida, empujando a tomoe -__QUE HACES?!_**(N/A: ya sé que causó muchas dudas esta parte, por la falta de expresión, asi que aclarare, kenshin en el orgasmos besa a kaoru y al separarse ambos, se interpone tomoe besando a kaoru, por eso kaoru grita espantada.)**

_**Nuevo capitulo...**_

-QUE HACES ASQUEROSA, NO ERES MAS QUE UNA PERRA!!!!- grito asustada kaoru y alejandose rapidamente de ellos, se coloca encima parte de su ropa y escapa de los dos.

-amo, no cree que fue muy cruel al decirme perra asquerosa, hay que castigarla- susurraba jugando con el ovulo del oido de kenshin, en realidad tomoe había querido conocer a la nueva esclava que estaba provocando tanto estragos en su amo y haría que se arrepintiese de haber entrado en esa casa.

-andate- fue lo unico pronunciado por kenshin y esta al tratar de replicar le grito- te he dicho que te vayas!!! es que acaso ya no entiendes palabras de tu amo???- vio como la silueta de tomoe se alejaba a medio vestir y con su cabello negro cubriendo su espalda lo que le hizo pensar en kaoru, aunque ella era mАs hermosa.

La noche ese dia se mostro hermosa y calmada, la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor y kenshin no podia dormir, cada cosa le recordaba a la ojiazul, sus finas manos, sus medianos pechos, sus piernas largas y los carnosos labios que estaban siendo su mayor tortura, se durmió por fin, cuando ya no habia nadie en los pasillos.

-mmm... que bien dormi- se estiraba kaoru en su futon, parecia que era temprano, asi que alcanzaria a tomar desayuno antes de kenshin y no encontrarse con él, pero algo le tapaba la luz del sol, era Tomoe??, que hacia ahí?? no entendía nada.

-bueno dias kao-chan, como has dormido??? siento lo de ayer, no pense que te molestaría, de verdad que lo siento mucho, ojala me puedas perdonar- tomoe la miro arrepentidamente y eso le causo extrañesa a kaoru, pero no quiso jusgar.

-esta bien, no hay problemas hehe, pero solo has venido a eso???- pregunto kaoru distraidamente, pensando que tenía que lavar su ropa.

-la verdad es que venía a preguntarte si querías lavar ropa conmigo, porque yo voy a lavar mi ropa y la de mi amo- dijo con una sonrisa, la cual kaoru respondio.

-claro- ambas fueron a lavar la ropa y kaoru obviamente muy confiada siempre.

-kaoru- tomoe llama a kaoru,mientras ambas lavan la ropa y toma lvemente su cintura.

-que haces??? - pregunta nerviosa y dispuesta a pegar la patada, en caso de que ella se tratara de pasar de listo.

-lo siento kao-chan, pero necesito tanto a mi familia, han sido 7 años desde que estoy acá y no he visto a mi hermana pequeña, y tu te pareces tanto a ella, dejame abrasarte- llora en el pecho de kaoru, quien totalmente desconcertada la abrasa y comprende su sufrimiento.

-perdoname tu a mi,por ser tan estupida y no entenderte, ya que yo igual extraño mucho a papa y mamá, pero bueno, cuando tengas algun problema no dudes en buscarme yo siempre estare aqui- le dice kaoru y la sigue abrasando.

-"tonta"- piensa tomoe y una sonrisa de malicia se dibuja en su rostro, algo tiene en su mano y eso cambiara todo-Bueno kao-chan no te quito mas tiempo, voy a ir a dejar la ropa de mi amo- dice tomoe humildemente y se aleja de kaoru.

-claro, no hay problema, aunque te puedo preguntar algo??- sonriente, aunque algo preocupada le dice kaoru.

-que cosa??- pregunta sin entender.

-porque sigues aqui??, no trataste de escapar??, estas enamorada??- eran tantas dudas y necesitaba aclararlas para descubrir sus propios sentimientos.

- la verdad es que yo llegue aqui por mi propia voluntad, yo soy su mascota... su perra y lo demás creo que debrias averiguarlo por ti misma- sonrie y se retira.

La tarde trascurre tranquila, aunque kaoru no deja de pensar en la palabras de tomoe, que ella habia llegado por su cuenta...no lo entendía y como podía considerarse la mascota, la perra, no le encontraba razon, lo creía tan humillante, no la lograba entender, que clase de persona se entrega tan facilmente y sin reclamos. De repente mientras se encontraba sumisa en sus pensamientos es bajada bruscamente de ellos. Es kenshin quien entra brutalmente y la toma del braso levantandola.

-que te pasa estupido??!!!- grita furiosa y trata de safarse por el dolor que causa este en su braso.

-amo, yo la vi, ella debe tenerlo entre sus ropajes, no es mАs que una ladrona!!- acusaba tomoe, con una media sonrisa que solo veía kaoru.

-ahora vas a aprender de una vez a respetarme!!- kenshin estaba furioso y seguía doblando el delicado braso, hasta tal punto de casi hacerla llorar, en ese momento unas ganas inexplicables llenaron su cuerpo y deseo abrasarla.

-yo no te he robado nada!! no me interesa tu maldita fortuna o lo que probenga de ti!!!- se trago todas sus lagrimas, no le mostraría a esa ramera su debilidad.

-ah?? y que significa esto???- sonriendo triunfante saco de entre los ropajes de kaoru las joyas más antiguas de la casa que había pertenecido a la madre de kenshin.

-perra!! es hora de que te muestre un castigo de verdad- tomo con fuerza sus muñecas de nuevo y la levanto para que lo siguiera, dejando a tomoe atras y prohibiendole que lo siguiera.

-eres detestable!!- kaoru trataba de librarse del agarre mientras caminaban, pero solo se causaba mas daño, hasta que llegaron al sotano, acaso pretendía encerrarla??.

-camina- pasaron por una puerta donde había una jaula y kenshin se metio dentro junto con kaoru, debajo de ahí había otra puerta y la abrio- te quedaras ahí hasta que consideres respetarme, no comeras ni beberas, toca el timbre, cuando quieras salir, solo yo te vendre a ver, ya que nadie conoce este lugar-dijo y salio.

-maldito, nunca saldre de ahí si lo que tengo que hacer es convertirme en tu mascota!!!- grito cuando kenshin cerro la puerta y la dejo en la pequeña habitacion, era iluminada tan solo por una pequeña ventanita que daba a un rio, aunque era tan pequeña que solamente caia la mano de kaoru, asi que nunca podría escapar por ahí , había una cama y un estrecho baño y nada más, estaba vacía.

Esa noche transcurrio muy lenta, solo lloraba en silencio, ya que no había querido hacerlo delante de kenshin y tomoe, sus muñecas habМa quedado recentidas, kenshin había sido aun más brusco que el día que le hizo el amor por primera vez, si es que a eso se le podía llamar hacer el amor, era solo un apariamiento. Habian pasado ya 3 días y su cuerpo estaba muy debil, practicamente solo dormía, tenía mucha hambre y ganas de beber, estaba a punto de tocar el timbre, pero una y otra vez se arrepentía hasta que vomito por la falta de alimento y sus fuerzas fueron nulas y toco el timbre.

- vaya asi que al fin aprendiste- kenshin llegó enseguida, kaoru estaba con sus ropas desarmadas, en posicion de perrito y con un escote notorio, mientras de su boca caía un hilillo de saliba, kenshin tubo que controlarse para no tomarla en ese instante, se encontraba demasiado debil.

-a...mo- trato de ser sumisa, pero le costaba mucho, solo deseaba tener fuerzas de nuevo.

-muy bien perrita, aprendiste muy bien, y aquí te traje algo, aunque no esmucho, porque aun queda un castigo- susurro muy dominante.

-si a...mo- comio lentamente y bebio angustiada, cuando estuvo lista kenshin la levanto y la tomo de la muñeca, dirigiendola a su habitación, una vez allí.

-desvistela- ordeno a tomoe, quien estaba esperandolo ya desnuda y muy ansiosa por hacer sufrir a kaoru.

-claro amo- tomoe gustosa se dirigio a kaoru - por fin me vengare perrita- susurro mientras la desvestida y kaoru solo la miro debil.

-acuestense, kaoru abajo y tomoe sobre ella- kenshin ordeno, mientras el se desnudaba y sacaba un extraño artefacto, era alargado, pero iba aumentando su tamaño poco a poco, como el pico de un pajaron,- tomoe introduce solo la punta en kaoru, rapido!- dijo pasandoselo a tomoe.

-mmm - se quejo kaoru, no estaba humeda y aquello había dolido.

-calla estupida- volvio a susurra mientras los empujaba levemente y lo presionaba en su sexo, mientras se colocaba en posicion de perra.

-bien-kenshin se gano detras de tomoe y la penetro bruscamente causando dolor en ella y en kaoru, quien recibio aun más adentro el extraño artefacto.

-ahhhh- lloro kaoru, no tenía fuerzas para retener su debilidad y no resistio. Encima de ella estaba tomoe que gemia sin control, pidiendo más, mientras que entre mas empujaba kenshin más dolor causaba en ella. Cuando la velocidad ya era extrema al sexo de kaoru comenzaron a llegar los liquidos de tomoe y eso aliviando un poco el dolor, hasta el momento donde kenhin se derramo en tomoe y esta cae rendida sobre kaoru introduciendolo totamente y haciendo que kaoru se arquee para luego desmayarse.

-sal de aqui, rapido!!- ordeno kenshin y quedo solo con kaoru, abrio sus piernas y retiro el objeto de su dolor. - me tienes vuelto loco- nunca lo reconocería mirandola a los ojos, pero viendola ahí acostada sin fuerzas, se sentía giual de vulnerable.

**CONTINUARA---------------------------**

** _Aqui taaa, bueno el proximo capitulo viene muy entretenido hehehe matta ne_  
**


End file.
